Freed From Captivity
by SeedOfJustice
Summary: What really happened after Miriallia freed Dearka from the ArchAngel's prisons in episode 38? Here is my take on what I would have liked to see. Rated T for safety.


**Here is a little one-shot I wrote based on Episode 38. In this episode Miriallia releases Dearka from the prison and I thought to myself that the scene just wasn't long enough to satisfy my DearkaxMiriallia feels for here is what I would like to have happened. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Freed From Captivity**

.:Miriallia's POV:.

_I quickly tap in the code to the lock and the gate opens. Dearka is sitting on his bed looking at me with a confused face._

"_Questioning or transfer?" He asks as I enter his cell._

"_The ship is going into battle again, because the Earth Forces are attacking Orb. Apparently your free to go now." I throw his pilot suit at him and turn to leave, exiting his cell. "Your being released."_

_I walk at a steady pace towards the door. Behind me I hear Dearka running to catch up with me._

"_But..but...wait a minute." he shouts at me, but I ignore him and walk out the door and into the corridor. "Hey, what did you mean by that?"_

"_Exactly what I told you." I continue walking my voice staying even and emotionless. "The Earth Forces are going to be attacking soon and the ArchAngel is planning to fight back. And there isn't a good reason to keep you on board anymore. So get off."_

"_But I want to know why you guys decided to fight against the Earth Forces."_

"_Because Orb refuses to join forces with the Earth Alliance." Dearka stops but I don't turn round to face him. I just continue to move forward._

"_That's just nuts." I freeze. He is going to insult us now. I can tell by the tone in his voice. "Are naturals really that stupid." There you go, I say to myself as I turn to face him._

"_Who cares what you think. When the fighting starts its going to get chaotic around here." I turn back round. "I'm sorry but you're on your own."_

"_Well easy for you to say." He replies, "Hey, what about my Buster?"_

"_That was ours to begin with." I shout back to him. "Morganrate has it now." Behind me I hear him sigh in both disappointment and frustration. I lower my head and turn to face him briefly. "I'm sorry things turned out this way."_

_As I begin to walk away I hear Dearka's footsteps behind me, picking up pace. He grabs my arm and I stop as he forces me to face him. His face shows worry and I am confused as to why. "Are...are you fighting to?"_

"_I'd better be. I'm in charge of the ArchAngel's CIC." I yank my arm from his as I angrily shout at him, turning away. I hear him gasp at my harshness and I lower my head. "Besides, Orb is my homeland."_ I continue walking and I hear him follow me. For awhile we are silent, but then Dearka speaks to me.

"I'm sorry." He begins. "For what I said earlier and the day we first met. I'm sorry." I stop dead in my tracks and turn to face him, my eyes wide with shock. He is looking down but when he notices me watching him he looks into my eyes. His violet orbs shaking with regret. _He means it_, I say to myself. I look down now. Unable to gaze into his eyes for fear of getting lost in their deep violet glow.

"It is okay. You didn't know." I turn to go but I see Dearka holding his hand out towards me. He is smiling and as I take his hand I feel myself smile a little to. Why does he have this effect on me?

"It was nice to meet you...Miriallia." I almost laugh at how cautiously he says my name. I remember telling him that he couldn't call me by my name. It was only a short while a go but with everything that has happened it feels like an eternity.

"It was nice to meet you to, Dearka." I find my eyes gaze into his and I know that I am losing myself and all rational thought. However I am brought back to my senses as I hear my name being called and I turn to see who it was, still holding Dearka's hand.

"You are needed on the bridge." Sai says as he walks closer but when he sees us holding hands his eyes darken. Seeing this Dearka and I immediately let go.

"Sure, oh Sai do you think you can show Dearka out?" I asked as I headed in the direction of the bridge.

"Um yeah ok." Sai mumbles and I turn around to say goodbye to Dearka.

Dearka's POV

I can see Sai's hands clenching and unclenching as I follow him down the corridors. Apart of me feels nervous as I don't know what he is going to say however when I think he is about to calm down he stops and turns around.

"I don't know why you were holding her hand but you should know something." I freeze as feel a lecture coming on. "If you ever hurt Miriallia I swear to god I will not standby and watch her cry. It tore me to see her when Tolle died, I couldn't do anything for her but if you use her in anyway I swear you will pay for it."

"So...what are you going to do to me." I know I shouldn't give him even more of a reason to hate me but I couldn't help myself.

"I...I will..."

"Relax" I laugh as I walk towards him placing my hand on his shoulder, "I do not plan on hurting her, I promise you."

Sai's head drops as he contemplates what I say, "I guess I will have to trust you on that." he smiles lightly at me then points to his left where there is a small door. "That's the way out"

And with that he left and I made my way in to the open air. I had been cooped up in that cell so long I forgot what I feels like to be in the outside. I let out a sigh and whispered "I'm free..."

As I began walking into Orb I turned round and looked at the ship, I may be free physically and I desperately want to return to the Plants, but I think my heart wants to remain on that ship, the ArchAngel, with her. Miriallia. I let out another sigh as I continued walking. Guess I'm not free after all.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that little extension I made to the scene. Please tell me what you think and thank you for reading.**


End file.
